


There is a Monster Before My Eyes

by merryfortune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, not angst, soul mate identifying mark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari tries to have a light-hearted discussion with Shin-chan about the future their wrists depict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Monster Before My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Да ты просто монстр!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290468) by [SollyDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll)



   It was a lazy afternoon. Warm, summery sun shone overhead. Kazunari and Shin-chan were sharing a bento on the rooftop without conversation; just picking through rice, sausage, and a few other foods.

   ‘Hey, Shin-chan... Do you ever think about soul mates?’ Kazunari murmured out of idle curiosity. He was sure that Shin-chan would have an interesting perspective on it all given his obsession with fate and horoscopes. It was an old wives’ tale apparently proven but it was often said that the strange words and quotes on people’s wrists were fragments of conversations to come: the most important thing your soul mate would ever say.

‘Yes.’ Shin-chan replied frankly.

   Kazunari’s curiosity was further roused. ‘Really? You want to elaborate on that for me?’ he asked. His voice was soft and mild and betrayed the genuine interest that Kazunari had in this conversation. ‘Is it necessary for me to?’ Shin-chan asked and his ears were going pink. Kazunari smiled, _Aw, he’s embarrassed_.

‘Yup.’ Kazunari said with a smug smile.

   Shin-chan huffed. ‘If you must insist, I personally don’t believe.’

‘Wow, really?’ Kazunari said. All his expectations had been visciously defied. He picked up his water bottle and took a sip. His eyes were in their corners, watching Shin-chan’s tiniest of gestures. He oozed irritation.

‘Well, I am not interested in getting along with a person who will one day tell me “There is a monster before my eyes”.’

   Kazunari spat out his water and Shin-chan recoiled away in disgust. Kazunari sputtered and when Shin-chan composed himself, he tried to assist by patting Kazunari’s back. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Y-Yeah, I’m fine.’ Kazunari mumbled. ‘F-Fine, completely fine.’

‘Quit rambling or else you will sound like a fool.’ Shin-chan berated Kazunari.

   Kazunari took another deep breath but he still ended up coughing and sputtering. Spittle flecked his lips and his eyes were bulging. ‘Why are you acting so strangely?’

‘N-Nothing, completely and d-definitely nothing.’ Kazunari continued and he still fumbled his words.

   He felt strange. He put his hands in his lap and he became very self-conscious regarding his wrists. He just hoped that Shin-chan wouldn’t notice but he did. ‘Is something the matter? Regretting your choice of topic?’ he asked.

‘Yes. No. Yes. Maybe.’ Kazunari rambled.

‘I don’t want to know.’ Shin-chan sighed.

   Kazunari smiled awkwardly. ‘I’m gonna tell you anyway. It’s probably just a really strange coincidence.’ Kazunari spoke like he was trying to convince himself more so than Shin-chan about what the point he was attempting at making. ‘That sorta thing wouldn’t count... Would it?’

‘Again, if you don’t quit rambling you will look very foolish.’ Shin-chan huffed.

‘Haha, yeah, I know. It’s strange but I distinctly remember muttering that as you passed during that my middle school vs Teikou game.’

   Shin-chan paused but then he came up with his diplomatic response: ‘I agree. It is a strange coincidence that you would say such a thing to me.’

   Kazunari felt conflict arise in his heart and mind. He couldn’t tolerate the idea of Shin-chan having someone other than him who could so wholeheartedly embrace every single one of his quirks but he was also adverse to the idea of being this freak’s soul mate because it would be strange.

   Were platonic soul mates a thing? Kazunari wasn’t certain but for now, he would hope that it was simply a coincidence that Shin-chan had “There is a monster before my eyes” and for him to have “Quit rambling or else you will sound like a fool” on his own wrist. Yet a small part of his brain wanted to taunt him because his writing was in green; the same shade of emerald as Shin-chan’s hair and eyes.

   Kazunari risked a powered-up glance at Shin-chan’s wrist. Oh no. Again, it had to be a coincidence but Shin-chan’s writing was in orange; the exact same shade of Kazunari’s favourite orange things like mandarins and the basketball uniform. It had to be a coincidence. He was sure that it was just a funny little coincidence with no deeper meaning.

   Little did Kazunari realise in that afternoon moment but that scolding quote would recur frequently and even unto his wedding vows that he would share with the monster before his eyes.


End file.
